


The Sweet Milk Of Takashi Shirogane

by Bodysock



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Amazing, BUT ITS NOT THE KIND OF MILK YOU WOULD THINK, M I L K, M/M, ajsjshshhs, and Adam sucks, basically shiros white hair is made of milk that you can suck on, did this from a discord prompt, drop a kudo if you want me to continue this sin, how do I tag a milk fic, its a new idea, oh god I’m going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodysock/pseuds/Bodysock
Summary: Shiro thinks Adam is dead. But what happens when he wakes up in the middle of the night to a faint sucking sound?[non sexual, just a sick meme]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for I have sinned

Shiro woke up to a faint sucking sound. It had been a full month since he learned about Adam Wright, the love of his life, and his apparent death. Shiro cries every night. He just wanted some rest.  
But this night was different. He was finally going to bed at a reasonable hour, but now it’s 3 am and he’s being woken up?! Who the hell has that kind of nerve? The sucking was growing louder, and Shiro couldn’t contain his curiosity.  
“Who’s there!” He yelled into the darkness of his bunk. “Reveal yourself!”  
He felt the figure shift, and realized the sucking was coming from... his hair? He looked up and was greeted by something he never thought he’d see again.  
It was the face of his long lost love. His face was covered in sweet milk, strangely. Adam kept sucking the milk.  
“Adam...”  
He continued to suck.  
“Why are you here? Why are you doing this?”  
Adam looked down at Shiro’s face, and tenderly touched his cheek while sucking. He paused.   
“Takashi,” he hesitated. “the milk is sweeter than before.”   
And with that, Shiro slept until noon the next day.


	2. He who sucks must get sucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honey, you’ve got a big storm coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh

This went on for weeks. Never did they speak of it outside the bedroom, out of fear. Adam and Shiro had a happy, tear filled reunion for the fans, but it was through Shiro’s milk hair did they really share their true affections.  
Before Kerberos, Adam never had to go shopping for milk. He would just walk over to his boyfriends hair and squeeze as hard as he could.   
But after Shiro took Keith in, things became strange.  
Ironically, Keith was lactose intolerant. But it didn’t mean Keith had to drink Shiro’s milk hair to shit his pants, out of pure fear.  
What would you do if you walked in on your brothers boyfriend violently sucking his hair? To Keith, it didn’t look like anything of, uh, the kind, but he was shitting himself out of pure fear. When had this started? Why does his hair excrete so much milk? What kind of milk was it?  
Keith was curious, so he asked Adam some questions.  
“All I know,” Adam replied in a low whisper. “Is that it’s 2%, and apparently he willed it into existence after saying what he wanted his superpower to be.”  
But Keith was not satisfied with the answers. 5 years later, he’s still curious about Shiro’s milk hair. Are you?


	3. A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding with a twist. Viewer discretion is advised. NSFW content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please I’m begging you don’t hurt me

Months passed.  
The couple were happily in love, despite Shiro’s quirk. In fact, sometimes it even added passion to their romance. And today was the day they officiated their love, with a ceremony largely known as marriage. Shiro was dressed in a stunning white tux with a black tie, while Adam wore a black tux with a white tie. Shiro couldn’t contain his excitement as he waited on the podium for Adam to walk down the aisle. He shouldn’t be afraid, right? Nothing could possibly go wrong. Or so he thought.  
Adam walked down the aisle, smiling at Shiro the entire time. Tears pricked at the sides of Shiro’s eyes, threatening to spill. The same went for Adam. When Adam finally arrived at the podium, the officiate stepped on a stool so they were y’all enough to see the grooms.  
“Today,” he declared, “in this reality,” everyone groaned at this remark. “we are celebrating the marriage of two young men. You can exchange the vows.” Slav said, climbing back down.   
“Takashi,” by this point Adam was crying. “The Love Of my life, you’re the reason I get out of bed every day. The reason why I-“ he was stopped short by the spectacle in front of him. Shiro noticed Adam stopped talking, and remained silent. Until he found out what was wrong.  
Normally, to yield milk from Shiro’s hair, you must squeeze. But for some god forsaken reason, the Milk was spilling unprovoked. Down his face, onto his suit, and eventually onto the floor. There was sweet 2% milk everywhere. The audience gasped at the spectacle, horrified at what they were seeing. All of them were like this, except for one person.  
Adam smirked. From behind his glasses, his eyes shimmered as they anticipated the next events. In a swift, quick motion, Adam pummeled Shiro to the ground. He started violently sucking his hair, while Shiro moaned out of excitement. They didn’t care if everyone was watching. They were going to truly declare their love.  
Adam ripped off Shiro’s tux, while unbuttoning his own. Shiro was bursting by this point. His underwear gave way to the springing member, rising like a helicopter off its pad.   
“Oh, Adam,” he moaned. “suck it harder!”  
Adam gladly obliged. He started thrusting his mouth on Shiro’s head, and took a second to look at the audience. Keith and Lance watched intrigued, while everyone else looked ready to vomit. This only fueled their obsessive love making!   
Shiro ripped off Adam’s pants, and promptly smacked Adam’s ass while whispering “thicc bish” in Adam’s ear. Adam removed Shiro’s pants as well, and quite literally tore his underwear in two. It’s time for Adam to plug his USB of love into Shiro’s port.  
“On your knees.” Adam commanded.  
“Yes, Captain.” Shiro asked, the familiar words rolling off his tongue with delight. Adam quickly covered his hands in milk, slapped it on his now bare cock, and slid it into Shiro’s ass. At first he thrust slowly and small, careful not to hurt his husband. But as time went on, he became a rabid jackhammer, ready for a meal. Justin Bieber’s “Baby” was playing in the background, really setting the mood. Just as Adam and Shiro were about to come, Justin started singing the chorus.  
“Oooh baby, baby baby”  
Adam and Shiro shared a look.  
“Ooohhh,” they said in unison.  
“Baby baby baby”   
“ooOoooOohhHh” they built up...  
“Baby baby baby”  
“OOOOOOOOHHH” they came at the exact same time, queued by the music, as usual. Last time it was Bontrousle. They lay on the podium floor, gasping for air. Although Shiro didn’t get his usual snack, the circumstances allowed just an ass meal instead. The guests cowarded behind their chairs. The guests! Adam and Shiro needed to apologize.  
“Uhm..” Shiro said into the mic, sweaty and completely naked. “Nice wedding, eh?” He could barely see die to the milk in his eyes.  
Adam smiled. He loved milk.


End file.
